


漫长沉默、偏执坚持和断电的夏夜

by tuziweiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuziweiba/pseuds/tuziweiba





	漫长沉默、偏执坚持和断电的夏夜

——————————  
1.  
如同直升机桨一般的旧电扇把这间六十平米不到的出租屋里又闷又热的空气搅成一缕缕热风。

山治瘫在沙发上，一只手捏着塑料套泛黄的遥控器，另一只手伸了个指尖给索隆让男朋友给他剪指甲。

方盒子电视里西装革履的主持人拿着一根棍子在背景的一大片红色地图上指指点点，今年夏天他们将迎来近十年的最高温度。

喔，这可真他妈是个好消息。

山治翻了个白眼，“近十年来的最高气温”，他十分确定这句话去年他也听过一模一样的，这就跟“高考人数再创新高”一样，每年都要重复出现。

夏天太他妈难熬了。

说实话他的后背湿的就像倒了一整瓶润滑油在上面，而他起码还穿了一条内裤，如果不是他那点为数不多的羞耻心作祟，他也想和旁边的人一样脱的一丝不挂。

哦，除了大腿上的一张纸巾，用来接剪下来的指甲。

咔嚓咔嚓，中指剪干净了，绿头发的男人习惯性的在上面吹一口，然后去捏他的无名指。

“别捏着我，好热。”山治皱着眉头动了动手指头。

他男朋友抬头看了他一眼，松开了手。两个人分别悬着手腕，只有指尖小心翼翼的凑在一起，如果忽略中间的指甲刀，像极了那个闭着眼睛让左右手食指碰上的幼稚游戏。

天气预报仍然在说着和去年一模一样的话，但他的注意力却莫名其妙的被旁边的人抓走。

一定是因为绿藻头双腿并拢（为了防止那张纸巾掉下去）的坐姿很搞笑，山治想。

嘿，一个像淑女一样坐着的裸男。

趁着剪完无名指的间隙，他戳了戳对方腿间软趴趴的二两肉。

索隆挑着眉毛看他。

他就说：“流氓。”

表情十分下流。

流氓不为所动并且十分坦然：“你羡慕我的比你大。”

“你的才没有比我大。”山治不爽的去捏索隆的脸，刚剪过指甲的指尖还不太习惯，有点痒痒的。

索隆刚要拿开他的手说些什么——光秃秃的灯泡和电视机屏幕突然一起熄灭，屋子里最后一丝热乎乎的风也逐渐消失，一瞬间就陷入漆黑。

“喔，停电了。”索隆说。

“一定是因为你是个暴露狂，连老天爷都看不过去了，”山治笑道，又用食指戳索隆的脸，“你去把裤子穿上，说不定就来电了。”

索隆从善如流的抓住那只手，这次他没有再让它跑掉：“这是老天爷在让你也把裤子脱了。”

 

2.  
于是他的裤子也被扒掉了。滑腻腻的手在他身上摸了个遍，豆腐吃够了才把山治的裤子也扒掉。

“你看，”索隆握住他的下体，“我说了你的没我的大。”

山治就吃吃的笑，也去抓索隆的：“去你的，你他妈怎么硬的这么快。”

“不知道，”索隆一只手撑在他耳朵旁边，整个人压在他身上，“也许是知道关灯了该上工了。”

“上——工——？”山治故意拖长声音。

“上你。”说完他就堵住山治的嘴。

 

 

3.  
夏天的气氛来的格外快，也许是性腺误以为炎热的信号来自多巴胺，很快他们就像两个融化了的冰淇淋一样抱在一起。

“你以后吃完饭能不能刷个牙——起码漱个口，”山治两只手捏着索隆的脸，让他看起来像个螃蟹，“老子的脸上全是蘑菇的味道。”

“矫情，”索隆嗤笑一声，“在野外估计你都撑不过一天就要因为强迫症自杀了。”

“牙刷和漱口水发明的意义就是为了让人使用它们，笨蛋。”

“刷牙原本就不是为了存活必须做的事，我们在几内亚那一次野外执行任务整整一周，你看看我有没有蛀牙？”

绿头发的男人紧紧的抱着他，脑袋向后仰然后朝他张开嘴露出一口银牙。

“你看过金刚吗？”山治突然说，“你现在看起来就像只霸王龙，就是被撕成两半的那一只。”

说着他就笑起来，然后用力把索隆的脑袋压下来，舌头毫无阻碍的长驱直入，对方配合着来了一个十分火辣的吻。

雄性荷尔蒙的气味在狭小的空间沸腾，二十来岁的男性一腔精力都发泄在下三路上，劣质海绵的沙发硌的山治的后背有些疼，身体起起伏伏的贴在一起，勃起的阴茎互相摩擦，糜烂至极。

山治身上总有股烟草味，这气味不像酒，喝了才有，而是一直留在他的手指上、衣领上，几乎让索隆感觉自己喝醉了，他像狮子一样喘着粗气，汗水落在山治的鼻尖，对方的脸几乎比他的手掌还要小，松开捏着的下巴那里就是一个浅浅的指痕。

他接吻的时候总像个打家劫舍的强盗，一定要把山治的嘴唇蹂躏的水光淋漓才罢休——他实在喜欢对方深陷情欲的模样，蓝眼睛像会说话似的催促他，从眼尾到双颊都是一片绯红，而嘴唇更是为他准备的饕餮盛宴。

仅仅是看着这张脸就觉得阴茎硬到胀痛，但又无论如何都不想放开身下的人，于是只能整个人压在山治身上，手忙脚乱的在沙发缝隙和茶几抽屉里找润滑剂。

阴茎有意无意的在山治的腿上摩擦聊以慰藉，一时间出租房里只剩下男人粗重的喘气声。

该死的润滑剂到底塞到哪里去了，索隆有些心浮气躁的摔上茶几抽屉，说实话他一点都不想起身离开这张沙发去床头柜里开一管新的。

“他妈的上次做完之后扔到哪里去了？”索隆焦躁的把手伸进沙发缝隙里摸索。

被他这么一问山治才好像突然想起来什么：“你还说——妈的，不是给你丢到餐桌旁边的立柜里去了吗！”

哦，对。索隆下意识的捂住脑袋才想起来，上次在客厅做完之后他又强行把山治放在餐桌上干了一次，因为桌面太硬几乎把山治尾骨给磕青了还挨了好几脚。

“操，”索隆骂了一句，又低下头在山治脸上亲了一口，“我去拿。”

说完就火急火燎的从沙发上爬下来，出租屋一共只有六十平，也没有空间隔出餐厅和客厅，说是餐桌也就几乎是伸手就能够到的距离。

索隆一心只想赶紧继续，干脆连拖鞋都懒得穿，刚一转身背后就传来窸窸窣窣的声音，似乎是山治在沙发上折腾什么。

“…你后悔吗，索隆？”他听见山治这样问。

离开了沙发，情欲似乎都消散了一点，而这句突如其来的问题就更加在屋内火热的氛围中浇上一户冷水，夏虫在窗外吱吱哇哇叫个不停，气氛和温度走向两个极端。

眼睛适应了黑暗之后也能勉强借着月光看清眼前事物的轮廓。

脱口而出的问句之后，山治坐在沙发上看着索隆的背影。男人沉默着走了几步在餐桌旁的立柜里翻找，然后拿着一管东西——几乎是气势汹汹的，勃起的阴茎在他前面甩来甩去——走回来，坐在沙发上，轻而易举的把山治一个一米八的大男人抱起来分开腿放在自己腿上。

一下子失了重心，山治下意识的扶住索隆的胸膛，手掌下压着一条贯穿前胸的旧伤。

然而他男朋友并没有发怒或者生气，连“气势汹汹”都没有（要知道索隆的脸哪怕面无表情都会让人觉得很凶），而是坚定、柔软的看着他，说：“我不后悔。”

 

 

4.  
索隆是一个士兵，或者说是一个执行特殊任务的特种兵，这也是他身上这条吓人的伤疤的由来。

应该说他曾经是一个士兵。

百米射击平均成绩9.5，近身战斗一打八，对抗赛压倒性胜利，在全世界各个无法报道的战场上都留下过身影。

他是他们那一批最优秀的一个。

后来被除名了。

离开部队的那天山治提着个小箱子在门口等他，穿着地摊买的30块钱的衬衫，眼睛还肿了一圈。

他无所谓的走到他面前说看来以后你要跟我姓罗罗诺亚了。

然后山治露出了那天的第一个笑容。

两个被扫地出门的家伙，一人提一个小箱子，跑了大半个城市租下了那间不到六十平米的出租屋。

 

 

5.  
其实姓罗罗诺亚也不错，至少比姓文斯莫克要强。

虽然为了摘掉这个该死的姓，他几乎赔上了自己和索隆的一切。

 

 

6.  
说完那句话索隆就又去啃他的脖子，浑然不觉气氛与之前有什么差异，在拧开润滑剂的盖子之前还不忘把山治的手按在自己的阴茎上。

山治下意识的把两人的一起握住，滚烫的触感很奇妙。

“你本来应该在部队里的，现在却和我挤在这个小地方——嗯呼、慢点，”后面被抹上润滑液的手指猛的插开，让坚持说话的山治差点咬着舌头，“你不应该在这里的，不是吗？”

“那你本来应该穿着高级西装坐在大别墅里当律师的，你也不应该在这里。”索隆亲了亲他的乳尖，放慢了动作，指肚慢慢旋转，把紧致的内壁一点点揉开。

“那不一样，”山治有些恼怒，又咬了咬嘴唇，“他们怎么能把你牵扯进来…啊…还、还用那种手段…呼…开除你！”

“我那不能叫开除，你才是被开除。”索隆漫不经心的在他肩膀上种草莓。

“好好听我说话！”山治提高了声音，甚至用手抓住索隆的头发迫使他抬起头来，即使离开了部队，索隆也依然没有改掉短寸的习惯，“你明知道我在说什么——嗯啊！”

最后一声没堵住的呻吟让整个色厉内荏的论调完全被击垮，后面的手指总是轻而易举的找准他的弱点，然后一举击溃。

指缝间的绿头发有些扎手，快感的刺激让他的手指只能无助的抓住空气，索隆抬起头看着他，依然是、依然是那个柔和的样子，并不说话。

后面的快感令他难耐的扭动身体，阴茎也和索隆的蹭在一起，想说的话全被那根手指搅成喘息，不安的急躁只能让他一股脑的将心中所想倾泻而出。

“你从来、从来就没有忘记在部队里的日子，那才是…那才是你喜欢的，是不是？”后面的手指又增加了一根，他越说越急，“本来你都该、啊嗯…该当少校了，该死，都是…都是因为我，你现在…现在才会在这里！”

“我真…真的不知道他们还会把你给扯进来…啊…慢点……为什么要牵扯到你，”他越发的语无伦次，甚至好像眼角都憋红了一圈，“我和、和他们的事，跟你…跟你有什么关系！你、你……等等、别弄了，哈啊……我、我要射了……等一下！”

骑在他身上的男人手足无措的抓着他的头发，又要去推身后的手，胸膛大幅度的起伏，好像整个人都被他那两根手指给欺负的要哭出来。

感受到手指被筋挛似的吮咬，索隆还是放过了他，插在里面的手指不再动作，山治这才放松了下来似的靠在索隆肩膀上。几乎要将他推上高潮的快感让他一时间只剩下呼吸。

“喂，厨子，”索隆终于开口，“抬头看着我。”

男人的声音低沉性感，好像从耳朵到脊椎给他过了一道电流。

山治缓过气来，抬起头看着他。

“你后悔了吗？”索隆问道。

山治犹豫的咬了咬牙。

“如果是因为我，大可不必，”索隆继续说道，“我没有喜欢部队，我喜欢的只是剑道，我现在也并没有放弃。”

山治张了张嘴，没有说出话来。

不会有人喜欢住在破旧的出租屋里，甚至在闷热的夏天连一台空调都没有。

他男朋友曾经是他们那一届最优秀的士兵，也许未来会成为全国最优秀的军官。而这一切都是受他的牵连，由于他的天真、自大——该死的，他只是想要和文斯莫克断绝关系而已，凭什么要让索隆和他一起断送前途——让对方只能在一个道馆，教一帮连竹刀都拿不稳的孩子学习剑道。

他可以不在乎自己住在什么样的地方，哪怕是在这个六十平米的出租屋里，也是人间。

 

 

7.  
“你这个样子，”索隆叹了口气，“这才一年你就能想这么多，以后几十年怎么办？”

山治眨眨眼睛，这回不说话的人换成了他。

“要不你给我个期限？”索隆亲了亲他的嘴唇，“什么时候才能把这些奇怪的想法忘掉？两年、五年？还是生两个小孩或者换一套房子？”

山治干巴巴的反驳他：“谁、谁生小孩啊——算了，”他撇开头，“你肯定觉得我想这些事情蠢爆了。”

索隆慢慢的把那两根手指抽出来——是的，它们还在那个温柔的地方被包裹着——山治抿着嘴，哼都没哼。

对于这种赌气似的反应，索隆也没有不高兴，而是把山治重新放到沙发上，回到他们最开始的姿势——他靠在沙发上坐了那么久，后背全是汗，这样动一下还感觉凉快多了。

他轻而易举的就可以把山治的腿打开，然后倾身压上去，阴茎在山治的大腿上蹭来蹭去。

“是挺蠢的，”他说，“都快和你的眉毛一样蠢了。”

山治踢了一脚他的屁股，他顺势抓住那条腿盘在腰上，将山治整个人都拖向自己，阴茎威胁性十足的顶在那个入口。

“不过两年也好，五年也好，”他稍微勾起嘴角，又是那副自得又骄傲的样子，“都没有关系，毕竟猎人最需要擅长的就是等待。”

“说不定还真的能生两个小孩呢？”说着还性意味十足的捏了捏山治的腰。

山治翻了个白眼：“你还猎人…猎狗还差不多。”

索隆笑了一声，等待了许久的阴茎终于向里面挺进。

山治有些难受的皱着眉头，想要用手捂住眼睛，但是两只手都被索隆按在了头顶，只能像个被撬开的蚌壳一样让男人在他身上为所欲为。

“我觉得现在这样就很好，”他说了一句话就停下来，用空闲的手摸了摸连接的地方，那里大概又被撑的通红，确定可以继续前进之后才往里深入，“不用担心会不会突然就死了，迷路了你也会把我找回来——我甚至不知道你为什么会觉得不安。”

这种发言不仅透露着一种浓浓的自我，而且也压根一点安慰的意味都没有！理所当然得简直就像个在故意惹人生气的坏小子。

下边还被不讲道理的撑开，深深的、完整的接受这个男人给他的一切。

山治不受控制的叫出来，被好好修剪的指甲握成拳也没有扎到手心。

明明是难以承受的钝痛，却奇怪的、奇妙的让他感觉到温暖。

他没有办法控制自己这样偏执的思想，但好像也不是什么大问题。因为总有一天，也许是两年、五年，当然这辈子他都绝不可能给绿头发的王八蛋生孩子——但总有一天他也可以理所当然、底气十足的接受自己以及自己的男朋友。

 

 

8.  
“啊啊……操你的、罗罗诺亚……哈啊！不、不准射里面……”

“不，万一能怀孕呢。”

“嗯……王八蛋！轻、轻点……”

 

 

没有了


End file.
